Hielo y Fuego
by Rose B. Evans
Summary: Draco y Hermione, Hielo y Fuego. como dos personas tan opuestas pueden estar tan realacionadas? un hecho que los marcó desde pequeños los unirá en el futuro, y ambos se deberán conocer más..a la fuerza? Mi pareja favorita, Dramaione. Reviews!
1. Hielo y Fuego

"**Hielo y Fuego"**

**Antes de todo, les agradezco profundamente que le den una oportunidad a mi fic, lo escribí en base a un sueño, y espero que les guste.**

**Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de J.K Rowling, esta historia solo tiene el propósito de divertirlos –eso espero- y que sientan las sensaciones que siento yo cada vez que me topo con un fic bueno Dramaion...**

* * *

Se ve desde afuera de la gran mansión el lujo que la embarga. Los jardines bien cuidados, con el césped recién cortado y los arbustos bien podados. Estatuas de diversos dioses de distintas mitologías se ven esparcidas ordenadamente por el gigante perímetro, y seis pavos reales están atados en la entrada, que más que mascotas, sirven para dar una coronación a la casona, como muestra de su distinción.

Se escucha un grito, y luego otro más, de dolor. Dentro de la casa, en una majestuosa habitación, recostada sobre una gran cama con dosel, se encuentra una mujer, con una nueva vida entre sus brazos. El pequeño llora desconsoladamente, y la mujer lo apreta cariñosamente sobre su pecho, acariciando los pocos, pero muy rubios cabellos, mientras un hombre lujosamente vestido la besaba suavemente en los labios y miraba al niño con actitud de adoración. Luego vuelve a ver a su esposa riendo de pura felicidad y toma al niño envolviéndolo con sumo cuidado en una manta finamente bordada con hilos de oro, que rezaba "Draco M.". Le sonríe al niño un momento antes de devolvérselo a la madre y se dirige hacia la sirvienta que estaba en un rincón, mirando la escena enternecida, con sus manos todas manchadas de sangre por el reciente parto que había asistido. El hombre murmura un agradecimiento y le ordena volver a sus labores. La mujer hace una pequeña reverencia y se escabulle por la puerta, para dirigirse a la cocina.

Antes de volver a la cama donde reposaba su esposa y su recién nacido hijo, se acerca a la cómoda y saca un estuche forrado en terciopelo negro, con la inscripción "Hielo" en latín. La esposa de solo verlo se estremece y murmura:

-Lucius, solo es un niño..No puedes legarle esa cadena..¡No lo logrará mi pobre pequeño!- sollozó escondiendo al bebé entre sus largos y rubios cabellos. El pequeño no tenia idea que ese hecho lo marcaria de por vida.

El hombre solo contestó, él también con dolor en su voz, pero sin lagrimas: -es el numero cinco, en el día cinco del mes cinco, ya lo decían las estrellas Narcissa..Es el elegido para cumplir esta misión.- se acercó al recién nacido, que dormía apaciblemente entre los brazos de su madre, y abrió el estuche. La cadena que contenía dentro comenzó a brillar, como acto de reconocimiento a su heredero legitimo. Cuando se apagó su brillo, se dejó ver que era una fina cadena, con una piedra preciosa, la única que quedaba de su especie, la piedra de hielo.

Tres meses después, en una casita no tan lujosa como la recién nombrada mansión, con un lindo jardín delantero decorado con pensamientos en macetas de colores pastel y una pequeña cerca que marcaba el límite de la vereda con el comienzo del terreno de la casita se veía a una pareja de magos, notando eso porque la mujer, de avanzado embarazo y con la gran panza escondida bajo un delantal, estaba con la varita haciendo que se cocine el pollo a la cacerola solo mientras ella se ocupaba de tejer un enterito casi terminado que, por su color rosa, era de beba. En el frente, tenia bordado en color rojo "Hermione" y la mujer miraba su panza con cada puntada, lo que denotaba el amor con que lo estaba haciendo. El hombre, un señor de mirada alegre y con afables ojos color castaño miraba a su esposa con mucho amor, mientras ponía la mesa y prendía una suave música con un movimiento de su varita. Cuando acabó, se acercó a su esposa y la distrajo un momento de su dulce tarea con un beso en sus labios, y una caricia tan llena de amor sobre su prominente barriga, que a la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de emoción. Su esposo se las seco con pequeños besos en sus ambos parpados y en ese momento la mujer se toco su panza. Abrió los ojos de repente y un grito de sorpresa se escapó de su garganta. Tiró el tejido al suelo y mira con la desesperación pintada en su rostro a su esposo, que la miraba sin saber que hacer.

-está por nacer! – logró exclamar la mujer intentando levantarse de la silla hamaca en la que estaba reposando. Su esposo rápidamente la agarro de la cintura y, denotando gran fuerza, la alzo para llevarla a la habitación contigua, donde había una cama de dos plazas. La recostó allí y con su varita hizo que el teléfono llamara al número que tenía anotado en la libreta de emergencias.

-la señora Bety esta en camino- anunció por el altavoz el teléfono encantado, y enseguida la pareja escucho una brusca frenada en frente. Se escucha un portazo apresurado y entra en la habitación una mujer de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años con una sonrisa por todo el rostro y se apresura a la cama donde reposaba la parturienta.

-oh! Que felicidad! La pequeña Hermione al fin nacerá!- exclamo haciendo con su varita que la embarazada quedara en un camisón, así seria mas fácil traer a la futura niña al mundo. El esposo se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de su esposa y, tomándole la mano, comienza el parto.

Media hora después, la señora Bety, con rastros de sudor y los guantes descartables manchados de sangre, sonríe feliz mientras ve la enternecedora imagen que daba esa familia recién formada. La mujer, ya limpia gracias a un hechizo, y su esposo, ambos mirando a una pequeña cosa que se movía inquietamente y miraba todo con sus nuevos ojos color marrón chocolate, con unas miradas de felicidad incomparable, mientras el hombre la tenia abrazada por los hombros a su mujer, y la pequeña Hermione revolviéndose en los brazos de su madre, miraron a Bety son sonrisas en ambos rostros, mirando hacia la cámara. Clik! –ya está, son los jóvenes más felices que vi en mi vida. Oliver, eres el padre más orgulloso, y Sirina, eres la madre más bella de todas. Ambos tienen a la beba más amorosa, será la mejor niña que puedan conocer..- comentó Bety con lágrimas en los ojos.

-te lo agradecemos de corazón Bety, muchísimas gracias por toda tu ayuda- contesto Oliver levantándose de la cama donde había estado sentado junto a su esposa. –oh, no te molestes Oliver, todo lo contrario, yo les agradezco. Gracias por dejarme compartir esta vivencia tan hermosa- dijo dándole una última mirada a Sirina y a la beba y comentó: -mejor los dejo solos para que disfruten de su nueva boquita para alimentar- ríe y sale de la habitación dejando a la familia sola.

-Querida, es el momento..- comenta feliz Oliver.

-No puedo creer que mi pequeña tenga esta misión, será grande! Y hará el gran cambio por el que venimos luchando hace tanto tiempo..Podrá al fin vencer a toda la maldad que atormenta a todos..Cambiará el planeta!- dice con lágrimas de felicidad Sirina.

-mientras no fracase..- murmura su esposo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero sin que lo note la orgullosa madre. Se acerca a la cama matrimonial con un estuche idéntico al nombrado anteriormente, sólo que este con la incripción "Fuego". Abre el estuche con sumo cuidado y la cadena que tenia dentro comenzó a brillar, con un brillo rojo que enseguida iluminó la habitación con su agradable luz. Oliver la sacó del estuche y se la colocó a Hermione, sin necesidad de desprenderla. En cuanto tocó la suave piel de la beba dejó de brillar tan intensamente y produjo a la pequeña una suave sensación de calor. Era la piedra de fuego.

* * *

**Y? díganme que les pareció en sus reviews..**

**Unas aclaraciones:**

**-no se latín, y no encontré en toda la red un traductor de español – latín, así que no tuve más remedio que escribir las inscripciones de cada estuche en español :(**

**-Draco nació siete meses después de Hermione, ella nació el 19 de septiembre de 1979, pero en este fic modifiqué el año no más, porque quería que Draco fuera mayor que ella. (Un puro capricho mío). Lo que no modifiqué es la fecha de nacimiento de Drakis, el nació el 5 de junio de 1980. (Todas las fechas las saqué de: www. eldiccionario .org (sin los espacios) por si quieren chequearlo..Es el mejor diccionario online de Harry Potter, se los aseguro)**

**Ahora comentarios: bueno, como se que ustedes no son tontos/as, habrán adivinado que esas cadenas llevan misiones, que, Oh! Casualidad, ambas son de dos fuerzas muy poderosas y opuestas. Fuego y Hielo..Otra cosa más, y luego me despido, esto será una especie de adelanto del próximo capitulo, que ya empecé a escribirlo..Cada cadena lleva una misión y una maldición, y también poderes que yo asocié con cada una de sus personalidades. Más adelante aclararé el porqué de que Hermione según la historia original fue criada por muggles, (quiero que sea lo más creíble posible, y para eso quiero asociar con la versión J.K) y porqué justo ellos tienen esas cadenas, de donde las sacaron sus padres, blabla..Todos los detalles, soy muy perfeccionista. **

**Si tienes algo de críticas constructivas, estoy abierta a sugerencias..Espero sus reviews!**


	2. Conociendonos

"**Conociéndonos"**

**Uff...Me alegraron muchísimo sus reviews..! Imaginen, entrar a tu mail unas cinco horas después de haber subido el fic y ya tener reviews..Para mi fue fantástico y me motivan a seguir.**

* * *

El mes siguiente al nacimiento de la pequeña Hermione, su madre estaba ordenando unas cosas en el cuarto de la beba, en un momento mientras su esposo había salido para hacer algunas compras matutinas. Tatareaba una canción que había escuchado ese día en la radio y extendía una manta limpia en la cuna de su hija, que en ese momento estaba con su padre.

De repente, Sirina escucha un sonido como de una explosión en el piso de abajo y se apresura por las escaleras. Su gran sorpresa fue cuando ve a un mago de sombrero alto, con una varita en alto. Ella se sobresalta y saca su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón con actitud defensiva.

-Quien es usted y que hace en mi casa?- preguntó con la voz casi en un siseo.

-Alguien que viene para ayudar a su causa- contesta aquel misterioso hombre. Y con una luz cegadora Sirina no recordó nada más.

En el centro, Oliver estaba haciendo unas compras con su hija en el mercado muggle, y de repente siente como un estilo de vibración en el cuerpo de su hija. Preocupado, se fijó que ocurría con expresión preocupada. Su gran sorpresa fue cuando notó que lo que vibraba no era su hija, sino su teléfono celular con una llamada urgente.

-Malditas cosas muggles..cómo era que se atendía?- murmuraba enfadado Oliver presionado todas las teclas. Hasta que dio con la correcta, notó que el llamado era de su casa. Que estará ocurriendo? Pensó algo preocupado. Su esposa jamás lo llamaba al celular si no era por algo realmente serio. Cuando atendió, notó que la voz que lo llamaba no era la de Sirina, era Bety.

-Hola Bety, que ocurre? Por qué me estas llamando al celular?- preguntó extrañado Oliver.

-Oliver, debes venir enseguida, a tu esposa no se que le ocurre..parece loca!- exclama la desesperada mujer.

-Enseguida voy para allá- contesta apurado Oliver dejando todo el carrito y tomándola rápidamente a Hermione de la sillita para bebés del carro, dejando a todos los muggles que andaban por allí con la boca abierta y completamente desconcertados.

Oliver acababa de cruzar el umbral de su casa cuando notó que no era Bety la que lo había llamado. Un hombre completamente extraño lo miraba con una sonrisa..triste. Oliver no supo que hacer e inconscientemente hizo desaparecer a Hermione con un hechizo que ni él sabía que existía, y mucho menos que lo sabía. El hombre gritó enfurecido y levantó la varita demasiado rápido como para que Oliver pudiera reaccionar, y su último pensamiento fue_ Hermione._

_Once años después_

Hermione no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado emocionada. El día de su cumpleaños había pasado recién, ya era 20 de septiembre, y mañana partiría para lo que sería su mejor aventura. Ella obviamente se había preparado a fondo, estudiando todos los libros que le habían comprado sus padres hacía un mes. Pero ella no podía esperar. Estaba tan impaciente que esta noche era ya la quinta que no podía pegar un ojo. Se dio vuelta en la ya desecha cama por decimocuarta vez en la hora y se fijó nuevamente en el reloj. Daba las 04:53 am y ella seguía sin dormir. Lo mismo le ocurría a un niño de once años, en la otra punta del continente, pero por razones distintas. Ese niño estaba impaciente por que sea veintiuno por que ¡al fin! Podría utilizar varita, y también podría presumir su escoba último modelo frente a alguien más que sólo elfos domésticos y servidumbre. Sonrió inconscientemente al imaginar que también tendría la oportunidad de tener _amigos_. En su corta vida de once años nunca había conocido a nadie de su edad, y mucho menos alguien mágico. Él vivía en una mansión que estaba completamente alejada de algún pueblo mágico, y el pueblo que había más cercano a su terreno era un lugar puramente muggle, y su padre jamás lo había dejado trabar conversación con alguno de los niños de allí. Él decía que no eran de su altura ni nivel, y que eran un poco más que animales, sólo porque eran parecidos a ellos, pero sin su magia y respeto. Ni lo merecían tampoco, agregaba luego. Y también decía que cuando fuera al colegio evitara a todos los hijos de muggles, o _sangre sucia _porque sólo eran una escoria que habían logrado entrar al colegio gracias al viejo loco de Dumbledore, que les permitía la entrada sólo por hacer unos trucos y poder mover la varita. Draco siempre había prestado atención a su padre, porque de grande quería ser cómo él, tan alto, con su respeto que le entregaban los otros magos y bujas y su increíble poder de manipular a todos con sus miradas y tratos secretos. A Draco le fascinaba su padre, y más aún le fascinaba que lo presentara con orgullo. Pero muy de vez en cuando, Draco soñaba que cuando en la casa sólo estaban con su madre, que lo subiera a sus rodillas y jugara con él mientras su madre reía y él lo abrazaba. En esos momentos a Draco le brillaban lo ojos, y sonreía sinceramente, porque sólo era un niño de once años que aún no conocía toda la crueldad que había en el planeta, acechándolo. Él sólo quería sorprender y enorgullecer a su padre, y quería sentirse querido. Con el pensamiento feliz de las secretas reuniones de los tres, Draco se quedó dormido, pudiendo así soñar con las maravillas que se encontraría en su primer gran aventura solo.

_21 de septiembre, Estación King Cross_

Hermione iba de la mano de sus padres Jane y Arthur Granger, casi saltaba de la emoción que la embargaba. Miraba hacia todos lados, y cuando detectó una familia mágica (lo supo porque parecían ciego, por cómo habían querido parecerse a muggles). Los observó atentamente y vio que..atravesaban la pared! Con un salto Hermione tironeó de la manga del saco de su padre y los llevó por el mismo camino que esa familia que había visto recién y cerró los ojos temiendo que le dolería, pero no. Pasó rápida e indoloramente, y cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió el mundo al que siempre había pertenecido, y que sus padres muggles nunca habían entendido.

-Vapor por todos lados, suciedad en el piso, sin lugar para pasar..-se quejaba su madre mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco. Para Draco todo eso era fantástico, y más aún, verse rodeado de tanta gente que lo miraba con interés, respeto..y miedo. Puso su mejor cara de "Soy genial" y agarró la mano que su madre le tendía.

-y lo peor no es sólo eso..Esto está infectado de sangre sucia..y muggles- dijo con tono de desprecio su padre, mientras señalaba a una pareja unos metros más allá, que miraban todo con una mezcla de expectación y alegría, y el hombre tenía sujeta de la mano..a una niña. Una niña rara, no se parecía a Pansy, quien había conocido hacía unas pocas semanas, entre miradas significativas de sus padres, y sonrisitas nerviosas de sus madres. Esta nueva niña tenía una mirada tan llena de vida y alegría, mientras que la de Pansy era..tan aburrida y llena de adoración cada vez que se posaba en él. Al resultarle tan interesante esa niña tiró del puño de la túnica de su padre.

-Que ocurre Draco?- preguntó su padre agachando apenas su cabeza y mirándolo fijo.

-Padre..quiénes son ellos?- preguntó señalando con la cabeza a ese trío Madre-Padre-Niña interesante

Con sólo ver el semblante de su padre soltó su túnica rápidamente, casi al mismo tiempo que su padre tiraba no tan suavemente del brazo de su madre, llamándola y murmurándole algo que Draco no llegó a entender.

-Narcissa, es ella! Ella es la niña! De los.. de ellos!- dijo su padre mientras su esposa abría los ojos hasta el límite y apretaba a Draco contra ella.

-no..no puede ser! Esa niña es..Draco..- lo llamó su madre.

-Que ocurre madre? Porque están tan alterados?- les preguntó preocupado Draco, mientras su madre se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

-No debes hacernos preguntas..pero no debes acercarte a esa niña entendido?- le dijo su madre mirándolo a los ojos, llenos de preocupación.

-Pero Narcissa! No debe de temerle! Es sólo una niña..y además, ya sabes que nuestro Draco ganará!- exclamó exasperado el señor Malfoy. Draco comenzó a preocuparse, ya que estaba empezando a atraer la atención de las personas que estaba cerca de ellos, y además, le molestaba no saber de que cuernos estaban hablando sus padres.

Luego de bastantes minutos discutiendo, sonó un pitido sumamente fuerte, que indicaba que el tren estaba a punto de salir. Ahí fue recién cuando Narcissa Malfoy se volvió a agachar y besó a su hijo en ambas mejillas, y luego lo abrazó. Draco le devolvió el saludo, y luego su padre le dijo: -Cuídate en este año hijo. Te veremos en navidad. Y principalmente, supera a esa niña, y humíllala- Rió mientras su madre miraba a su esposo algo preocupada por las recomendaciones que le había dado a su hijo. Con una última mirada de adiós, despidieron a un Draco que los miraba por una de las ventanillas de un compartimiento, con una gran sonrisa de emoción. Al fin estoy aquí pensó sonriente y acomodó su baúl en su vacío compartimiento. Decidido ahora de descubrir todas las cosas nuevas que le presentaba este tren, salió del compartimiento al pasillo. Muchos otros alumnos de todos los cursos estaban por el pasillo, los mayores llamando a gritos a sus amigos y los nuevos –como él- mirando todo con curiosidad e intentando trabar nuevas amistades. Cuando volteó su cabeza para ver hacia la otra punta del tren casi se llevó por delante a otra persona, que iba tan extasiada y descubriéndolo todo como él.

-ops, lo siento- dijo esa desconocida. Sabía que era _ella _por su largo cabello y su fina voz femenina –aunque no se podía decir que tuviera un lindo cabello exactamente, para decir verdad, era más un arbusto que una cabeza.- pero a Draco parecía no importarle.

-no, fue mi culpa, lo siento- contestó cortes Draco. Y entonces ella levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se posaron en los suyos. Y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, pero de una sensación cálida más que otra cosa. Y el niño creyó que en sus ojos había fuego.

Y a Hermione lo mismo.

Ella iba despistada descubriendo ese mundo en el que parecía encajar perfectamente, donde no era una extraña. En cuanto pasó esa barrera sintió que por fin había encontrado su lugar en el planeta. Y ahora que estaba dentro del tren, y pronto en el castillo, estaba mucho más emocionada, y con una sensación de felicidad que nunca antes había sentido. Y en eso, sin querer y por observarlo todo se había chocado con un niño que parecía tener la misma sensación que ella. Cuando levantó la vista se chocó con la mirada glacial de ese chico, glaciar en sentido real, parecían que tuviera hielo en vez de pupila e iris. Pero eso le pareció por un momento. Cuando volvió a la realidad, vio que aquel niño también se había quedado en estado de shock, al igual que ella, solo que él seguía así. Decidió traerlo de vuelta.

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger, un gusto.- le extendió la mano, esperando que el chico se la estrechara. Pero no lo hizo, y Hermione la fue bajando lentamente, sin saber que hacer. Cuando su padre saludaba con la mano, siempre le correspondían..Que en el mundo mágico no se saludaban así?

-Eres..hija de muggles verdad?- preguntó inesperadamente el niño. Ella titubeó antes de contestar.

-Si..Porqué?- preguntó más defensiva que otra cosa.

-mis padres me dijeron que no debía juntarme contigo, ni con los de tu clase- contestó el niño, más sorprendido de sus propias palabras que Hermione. –Pero igual es de mala educación no presentarse, soy Draco Malfoy- agregó altivo.

-Bueno, Draco Malfoy, dile a tus padres de mi parte que si creen que por ser hija de muggles soy de bajo nivel, que son unos ignorantes egoístas que no saben tratar bien a las personas, y eso se refleja en ti- dijo Hermione esta vez algo enojada y con la cabeza en alto. Y luego agregó: -con permiso- y dio vuelta orgullosa de sus palabras. Pero una fuerza la detuvo, no una fuerza como de imán, sino algo que tironeaba de su cuello y no la dejaba ir. Cuando se dio vuelta, por el peligro de quedar ahorcada, vio que a ese Draco Malfoy le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, había algo debajo de su chaqueta que se levantaba y tironeaba de su cuello para acercarlo a Hermione. Cuando pudo salir de debajo de la camisa que lo tapaba, Hermione vio que era un collar muy similar al que ella tenía, y casi por acto reflejo sacó el suyo, que lo tenía debajo de su remera. Cuando ambas piedras se vieron liberadas de las ropas que las ocultaban, se unieron como un gran imán al metal, y no se despegaban. Los niños se miraron algo sorprendidos, y en cuanto ambos cruzaron sus miradas, cada uno sintió frío y calor, por partes iguales. Y en sus miradas encontraron lo que sentían. Draco vio en los ojos de Hermione como una llamarada encendida y Hermione vio en los de Draco hielo, tanto hielo que hasta sintió frío. Al fin, luego de cien años, las piedras se habían reunido. Y con ellas a sus legítimos herederos. Hielo y Fuego. Draco y Hermione.

**Guau! Me encantó mi final..estoy inspirada!**

**Muchisisiismas gracias por las reviews..me inspiraron a seguir..! **

**Ahora..Aclaraciones:**

**-LuNiiTta- y GFMalfoy (muchas Gracias!) me dejaron en sus reviews las palabras Hielo y Fuego en latín y aquí les dejo las palabras que me facilitaron para informarlos :)**

**Hielo****: 'Glacies' **

**Fuego****: 'Ignis' **

**Así que mil gracias, y de ahora en más utilizaré la definición en latín cuando hable de las inscripciones de los estuches. :) **

**Una vez, más, por milésima y no última, Muchisisisimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic..espero sus comentarios en nuevas reviews! **

**Con cariiño,**

**~Rose**

* * *


	3. Nuevos amigos

"**Los opuestos se atraen"**

Hermione seguía forcejeando, tras casi media hora de tironeo compartido. Draco ya hacía diez minutos se había rendido, pero Hermione no quería quedarse pegada a ese chico al que no deseaba ver ni un segundo más. En todo el tiempo que sus collares seguían pegados había demostrado cuan malvado y molesto podía ser con los "sangre sucia". Hermione no había escuchado tantas pavadas juntas en sólo media hora. No lo soportaba.

Pero Draco no. A él le encantaba ver la cara de fastidio de Hermione, sobre todo cuando él hacia comentarios sobre muggles, y ver cómo lo amenazaba. Le encantaba, simplemente se estaba transformando en algo más que una obsesión.

-y si te rindes Granger?- ya le había sacado su apellido, y ni loco la llamaría por su nombre, con tal de no ahorrarse una cara molesta y una mirada amenazante de parte de ella, cualquier cosa.

-Ni loca Malfoy. No pienso quedarme pegada a ti todo el maldito viaje- Había pasado de ser el mejor viaje de su vida, y ahora tenía que pasárselo todo pegada a un maldito rubio platinado que sólo sabía hablar de él, su fortuna, su odio a lo impuro y su maldita figura. "aunque endemoniadamente bella figura" pensó, pero enseguida frunció el ceño y exclamó:

-ya sé!- y con esto se quitó su collar. Enseguida, ambos collares se separaron y sus piedras dejaron de brillar.

-Ya está..al fin despegada de ti Malfoy, pensé que jamás podría volver a escuchar una palabra coherente en toda mi vida- dijo Hermione colocándose de nuevo su collar y tomándolo con ambas manos por si volvían a pegarse.

-Y yo pensé que tendría que dormir contigo..puaj! menos mal que usaste tu cabeza para algo más que llevar ese arbusto que tienes por pelo.- contesto Draco acomodándose su collar debajo de la túnica.

-Para que sepas Malfoy, uso la cabeza para ocuparla en algo más que mi reflejo- dijo Hermione algo dolida por el comentario.

-Pues me parece que haces bien, si le prestaras atención el espejo se rompería- rió Draco malvadamente

Ante esto, Hermione se dio vuelta enfadada en búsqueda del compartimiento donde había dejado sus cosas, y donde había conocido a dos chicos mucho más agradables que Draco Malfoy, dejándolo sólo a él en el suyo.

"Diablos, y ahora qué? Me moriré del aburrimiento durante todo el viaje.." murmuró molesto, pero justo en ese instante apareció un niño de su edad, morocho y de ojos increíblemente claros.

-Soy Blaise Zabinni, tu eres Draco Malfoy verdad?- preguntó mirándolo

-Si, soy Draco Malfoy..te conozco?- Preguntó algo desconfiado pero igualmente estrechándole la mano.

-No, en realidad mi padre me habló de ti..y me recomendó juntarme contigo, ya que eres de buena familia y conoce a tu padre de muchos negocios..-comentó ese tal Blaise.

-Bueno..un gusto Blaise, quieres pasar a mi compartimiento? Estoy completamente aburrido, y la sangre sucia a la que estaba molestando se volvió aburrida..- dijo Draco entrando al compartimiento vacío, con Blaise detrás. Este chico era muy parecido a Draco, pero no en lo físico, sino que tenía pensamientos muy parecidos a los que le habían inculcado de pequeño. Su padre esto, su padre lo otro..además era sangre pura, y no parecía molesto. Sonrió. Posiblemente podrían llegar a ser amigos, el primer amigo para Draco.

-y dime..en qué casa quieres estar?- Preguntó ese niño que Hermione acababa de conocer. Un pelirrojo que no parecía muy vivo, y tenía una rata que era un asco, casi le daban nauseas con sólo verla como se metía dentro de las cajas de dulces que el otro niño había comprado. El pelirrojo se llamaba Ronald, pero odiaba que le dijeran por su nombre completo, así que se presentó como Ron. Y el otro niño, uno morocho con ojos verdes brillante, que se llamaba Harry. Era Harry Potter, y cuando Ron supo su nombre casi te muere por asfixia porque se olvidó de respirar cuando Harry le estrechó la mano. Ahora eso era ya historia pasada, iban en camino de hacerse grandes amigos. Hermione estaba muy cómoda con ellos dos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro con ese tal Draco Malfoy, ese niño con ojos de hielo, hielo celeste..un hielo que dejaba qué pensar, como si se reflejara la vida de ese niño en sus ojos. Hermione también le daba vueltas al asunto de por qué sus collares se habían pegado, y más aún, porqué tenían los _mismos _collares. Lo único que variaba eran las piedras, cada una representaban cosas distintas, pensó Hermione.

-Ey..Hermione, podrías pasarme la rana de chocolate que tienes al lado de tu asiento?- le preguntó Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos. Hermione le tendió la rana que le pedía y luego se inclinó para formar parte de la conversación que se desarrollaba entre los dos chicos.

-No..nunca jugué al Quidditch. Ni siquiera sé que es eso.- decía Harry ante la expresión de desconcierto de Ron.

-Donde estuviste viviendo hasta ahora entonces?- preguntó asombrado.

-Con muggles.- contestó Harry con la cabeza gacha.

-oh..-dijo Ron, mirando nerviosamente hacia todos lados. Se había olvidado que Harry era huérfano.

-sabes Harry? Yo también me crié con muggles, de hecho, mis padres son muggles y no hay una sola gota de magia en sus venas. Por poco les da un ataque cuando se dieron cuenta que yo era una bruja.- comentó Hermione a modo de consuelo. Miró a Ron con una cara "me debes una"; a lo que Ron respondió con un "gracias" moviendo los labios.

-Gracias Hermione..eres muy simpática sabes?- comentó Harry sonriéndole.

-Gracias- respondió Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa. Tenía la impresión que serían muy buenos amigos

El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando de diversos temas, conociéndose, compartiendo puntos de vista sobre las diferentes casas –Ron no desistió que Griffindor era la mejor, y que sólo esa valía la pena- y Hermione opinaba que Ravenclaw tampoco estaba mal. Harry se quedó pensando, y luego opinó: -lo único que deseo es no quedar en Slytherin, porque cuando fui al callejón Diagon con Hagrid me crucé con un niño muy desagradable, que decía que era la mejor casa, ya que allí iban todos los sangre pura.- en Cuanto dijo eso, ron bufó molesto y contestó: -Eso de los sangre pura es verdad, pero además Slytherin es la casa más sucia y malvada de las cuatro. No hay mago o bruja malvado que no allá salido de allí- y frunció el ceño mirándola a Hermione de una forma que ella no supo interpretar.

-Creo..- empezó Harry –Creo que ese niño se llamaba Dragor Malfoy..Draco Malfoy! Eso era!- de repente Hermione se puso pálida, y sintió que el compartimiento daba vueltas. Ese chico estaba en todas partes! Quien diablos era?. Para cuando volvió el color a su cara, Ron y Harry se habían percatado ya de que ocurría algo.

-que te ha pasado Hermione? Tenías toda la pinta de irte a desmayar- preguntó Harry mirándola preocupado.

Hermione pestañeó unas veces antes de contestar. –Ese niño..me lo crucé hoy, y resulta que empezamos a discutir porque me creía de "menor nivel" y de repente..mi collar..yo..nose que ocurrió, pero el tenía un collar idéntico al mío- diciendo esto se lo sacó de debajo de su remera mostrándoselos. –Sólo que el de él era un piedra distinta, una que parecía un trozo de hielo tallado. Nuestros collares de repente se pegaron y no se separaban por nada, hasta que se me ocurrió sacármelo y se despegaron enseguida- terminó Hermione de contar, dejándolos a ambos niños pensando. –Nose que habrá ocurrido, pero en cuanto llegue a Hogwarts iré a la biblioteca a investigarlo, quizás encuentre información sobre mi collar y el de él.- dijo cerrando los ojos intentando relajarse. En un momento de conexión de neuronas, Ron se dio cuenta el clima que había allí y tuvo la genial idea de cambiar de tema, y así, Hermione se olvidó del asunto de su collar por las restantes cinco horas de viaje.

Cuando llegaron, Draco hizo bajar su baúl dejándolo junto con los demás que iban a ser transportados a Hogwarts por medio de carruajes y luego se dirigió hacia donde hacían fila los de primer año para ser guiados hacia donde estaban los botes que los iban a llevar hacía Hogwarts. El viaje no había sido tan aburrido como lo esperaba, pero se le hizo pesado cuando Pansy descubrió en que compartimiento estaba Draco, y desde ahí no lo soltó en ningún momento, constantemente abrazándolo o coqueteándole. Draco no sabía cómo diablos sacársela de encima sin herir sus sentimientos, mientras Blaise se partía de la risa en silencio por las expresiones de S.O.S de Draco, mientras que Theodore –un chico que había entrado junto con Pansy, y su padre también conocía al de Draco y Blaise- sonreía divertido por los inútiles coqueteos de Pansy, y las miradas desesperadas de Draco. Al recordarlo se atemorizó, pensando que recién acababa de empezar el colegio, aún siete años soportándola le quedaban.

-Draco! Vamos, sino nos dejarán aquí..- gritó de repente Blaise, llamándolo hacia una de las barcas donde también estaba Theodore, dejando a Pansy junto con un niña que más que niña parecía un mastodonte, que decía llamarse Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy la miraba con algo de terror, y miraba a los chicos con una expresión de "sálvenme!" y Draco, Blaise y Theodore de hicieron los estúpidos y se subieron rápidamente a su barca.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Harry y Ron saltaron enseguida de su barca, emocionados como estaban por conocer ese castillo del que, en el caso de Ron tanto le habían contado, y en el caso de Harry, encerraba tantas cosas sobre su pasado y sobre sus padres. Además, ese castillo lo había salvado de todo un año -o la mayor parte de el- de los Dursley y el bastón de Dudley sobre su cabeza cada mañana de cada día. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de que cuando volviera Dudley le tendría tanto miedo a que lo transforme en un cerdo completo –que ya lo era- que nisiquiera se arriesgaría a acercársele. No se habían dado cuenta que Hermione se había quedado atorada con su túnica en una pequeña astilla de la madera. Ella seguía forcejeando hasta que la astilla cedió y la dejó libre. Por suerte no se había quedado retrasada, muchos aún seguían bajando de las barcas y charlaban entusiasmados entre ellos.

Salió completamente de aquel barquito y se acomodó el cabello. Para ella también era una experiencia que había estado esperando, y ahora que lo tenía en frente a ese maravilloso castillo, incluso tenía ganas de saltar por pura emoción. Bajó la mirada de las altas torres del castillo y se cruzó con un par de ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

-De vuelta nos vemos sangre sucia, viajaste con esos? – preguntó desdeñosamente señalando a Harry y Ron, que en ese momento estaban hablando entre ellos con los ojos brillantes, y profundamente emocionados.

-y a ti que te importa Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione con el mismo tono.

-Me importa Granger, porque me importas tú-

**^^ lo corté justo en lo mejor.**

**Lamento haber dejado muchos días sin actualizar, es que pintaron mi habitación y mi computadora estaba allí, y no pude enchufarla y mucho menos escribir hasta que las paredes quedaran secas. La mitad del capítulo a escribí en mi computadora de abajo y la otra mitad en la de arriba..xD **

**Bien, del capitulo..se conoció el trío de oro y los amigos de Draco, incluyendo a Pansy. Crabbe y Goyle todavía no parecen porque son los personajes que más aborrezco para que le hagan compañía al lindo de Drakito..jej.**

**Y lo último que dijo Draco..me parece que me apuré un poquito no? Pero Draco no se va a dejar llevar tan rápido, así que **_**todavía **_**no ocurrirá nada..**

**Mucho Besitos, y gracias por las reviews y gracias también para los/las que me agregaron a sus historias favoriitas..*.* me alegraron un montón.**

**Con muchiisiimo cariño! **

**Rose.**


	4. Maldición

Hermione estaba sentada en un lugar donde no lo reconocía en absoluto, pero parecía muy a gusto. Estaba recién despertándose, y cuando se volteó... vio a un chico de aproximadamente diecisiete años, que la tenía abrazaba por la cintura, y a la vez ella se apoyaba en su pecho, muy cómodamente. De repente, ese chico empieza a pestañear despertándose de a poco, y le sonríe. Lo más raro para Hermione, es que su cara reaccionó sola, y le sonrió a su vez a ese ángel en forma de adolecente. Éste al verla se acercó, y justo en el momento en el que iba a rozar sus labios con los de ella...PIIIT- PIIIT el maldito despertador señalaba las siete menos cuarto, hora de despertarse. Hermione lo calló de un golpe, enojada. Se miró su camisa de pijama y vió una luz roja que brillaba. Se tiró molesta de vuelta sobre su almohada y cerró los ojos. Hacía más de un mes que venía soñando con lo mismo, y siempre que se despertaba veía que su collar brillaba como un hechizo de _lummus. _Se levantó, dentro de unos minutos se apagaría esa molesta luz y podría bañarse. Una vez había intentado bañarse con el collar encendido así, pero en cuanto la piedra había tocado el agua fría, Hermione había pegado tal grito que despertó a los chicos de la otra torre. La había quemado de tal manera que le había quedado la marca de las línea plateadas que enroscaban a la piedra. Desde ese momento nunca más había vuelto a probar bañarse con el collar encendido. Ese hecho siempre le hacía acordar la primera vez que había visto a su collar brillar, hace ya lejanos seis años, la primera vez que vi a Draco Malfoy, y la primera noche que había soñado con él.

El tiempo que ocupó recordando esto, un chico de aproximados diecisiete se despertaba agitado. Había soñado que estaba en una habitación negra con Granger, y que una voz les murmuraba _"cumplir con sus destinos" _constantemente. En un momento Granger gritaba y veía a una mujer que era prácticamente idéntica a ella, salvo por la excepción de que Granger tenía en ese momento los ojos rojos, con llamas brillantes de fuego, como el primer día que la había visto, y que sus collares se habían enredado. Granger gritaba de puro asustada, y ahora no señalaba a la mujer que estaba enfrente a ella, sino a la que estaba frente a él. Él la conocía. Era su madre. Pero parecía mucho más joven, y envolvía entre sus brazos a una cosa diminuta, que en cuanto Draco lo vio, detectó sus mismos ojos, su cabello, y su collar, en el pequeño cuerpo de ese bebé, y comprendió que era él recién nacido. Esa visión lo asustó, y se despertó de repente, justo en el momento en que Hermione se acercaba asustada abrazándolo. Bufó molesto al darse cuanta que estaba todo sudado por el susto y la sorpresa. Desvió su mirada a su pecho, donde se veía el collar brillando con una luz azulada, reposando en su pecho desnudo. Frunció el ceño, estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco gracias a esos sueños. Y lo peor, es que siempre con ellos recordaba sus palabras del primer día con el que se había cruzado con Hermione Granger.

Flash –Back

_-y eso que te importa Malfoy?-Preguntó Hermione enojada por su interés._

_-Me importa Granger, porque me importas tú- Respondió él casi sin pensar. Enseguida se retractó de sus palabras, salidas sin pensar._

_-que has dicho Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida._

_-Que te ocurre Granger? Es que las sangre sucia son sordas? Te he dicho: no me importa Granger, no me importas en nada tú- dijo Draco, mirándola altivo._

_-Cállate Malfoy, no sabes nada de mí- contestó Hermione algo desilusionada._

_-Ni me interesa saberlo- aseguró Draco y se marchó con los demás._

End Flash-Back

Draco se revolvió el cabello molesto, no le agradaba en nada recordar viejos errores, y menos errores que cometía de vez en cuando. Los seis años que le habían seguido a ese hecho habían estado llenos de confusiones, palabras trabadas, silencios, insultos. Se odiaban. Y aún más odiaban que cada vez que se acercaban cuando se insultaban, sus collares se volvían a pegar, brillaban, y sus ojos reflejaban para el otro lo mismo que el primer día. Hielo y Fuego. Era enfermizo, ya que eso les impedía hablar, se quedaban con la mente en blanco, ambos, porque sólo pensaban en los ojos del otro, el rostro del otro, y sentían esa fuerza que los unía, más allá de los collares, una fuerza invisible que hacía que siempre que se la cruzara pensara inconscientemente en ella, y sólo ella.

Hermione estaba peinándose, recién bañada, y con su collar oculto bajo su blusa del colegio. Tatareaba una canción que había escuchado de los villancicos del año pasado, en la casa de Ron. Con un hechizo hizo que su pelo terminara de secarse, y contempló su figura en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Había cambiado mucho de la noche a la mañana. Primero, había conocido a sus actuales compañeras de cuarto, que le habían enseñado a arreglar su cabello para que no pareciera un arbusto, y anoche habían acortado todas sus faldas escolares. Hermione sabía que podría haberlas arreglado sin ningún problema, pero las faldas no eran tan cortas y además, le quedaban bien. A Harry y Ron les había dicho que las había acortado con un hechizo irrevocable, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era comprarse nuevas, pero no tenía ganas de encargar nuevamente diez faldas. Ellos parecían habérselo creído, o al menos no había puesto ninguna pega sobre el tema. Además, ellos mismos creían que ese cambio le había ido bien. Hermione suspiró y se terminó de arreglar unos rulos rebeldes detrás de la oreja y sonrió ante su imagen.

En su mesa junto con Blaise, Theodore y los mastodontes de Crabbe y Goyle, sentados todos desayunando, excepto Pansy, que estaba un poco más encima de Draco, quien hoy tenía un humor de malas pulgas y Pansy ayudaba a que no mejorara.

Draco en un momento llegó a su límite y, sin previo aviso, empujó a Pansy hacia un costado, quitándosela de encima.

-Drakis!! Que he hecho para que me trataras así?- preguntó Pansy lloriqueando mientras se intentaba incorporar de vuelta a su lado.

-Basta Pansy, vete.- le contestó Draco sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada, y con un tono talante y frío. Pansy lo miró con precaución, sabía que Draco cuando le hablaba así no debía molestarlo. Más de una vez había recibido insultos de parte de él, y humillaciones siempre. Así que si quería seguir con orgullo –algo que ella pensaba que tenía- no debía insistir en cariños y abrazos.

-Mmh, parece que alguien se despertó de mal humor, verdad?- Preguntó Blaise burlón levantando una ceja.

-No te importa Zabinni- se limitó a contestar Draco mientras tomaba un mufflin.

-Si, se levantó con el pie izquierdo.- sentenció Theodore sonriendo. –Otra vez los sueños?- preguntó

-Si, otra vez los malditos sueños.- contestó Draco. Él sólo les había dicho que tenía molestos sueños, y no había aclarado sobre qué se trataban. _Y nunca lo haré_ pensó molesto.

-Okey, tranquilízate, seguro que se te olvidan con mis caricias...- insinuó Pansy volviendo a acercársele con movimientos seductores.

-ya basta Pansy, creo que Draco está realmente molesto hoy- le advirtió Blaise apartándola un poco de encima de Draco. _Gracias_ murmuró Draco apenas moviendo los labios en dirección de Blaise. Éste sólo sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza. En ese momento, de repente, Hermione entró en el Gran Salón. Todos los notaron por la gran conmoción que hubo en la zona masculina, por admiración, y en la zona femenina, por la sorpresa y envidia. Hermione estaba completamente cambiada y feliz por el cambio, hasta había permitido a Ginny que reemplazara sus monótonos zapatos escolares por unos tacones de tiras color negro no tan altos, pero la dejaban mucho más sofisticada y estilizada, ya que ella gozaba de una increíbles piernas esbeltas y unas curvas que todos estos años todos pensaban que no existían. Hermione se sentía muy a gusto y feliz de resaltar por primera vez en su vida por su figura y no siempre por ser la "traga insufrible". Aprovechó al máximo este momento e ignoró a los chicos para sentarse en su mesa al lado de Ginny y Luna, que ahora tenía por costumbre sentarse con los griffindors.

-vaya Mione, estás súper cambiada. Ahora atraes a todos los chicos de Hogwarts, no nos dejaras nada para nosotras malvada!- exclamó con una sonrisa burlona mirándola a Hermione. Ésta sólo sonrió cómplice y se sentó más derecha en su banco. En ese momento Dumbledore se paró con expresión algo preocupada.

-Alumnos, alumnas, debo comunicarles una terrible noticia. El ministerio acaba de informarme que por estos tiempos difíciles que nos toca sobrellevar, se tomarán unas medidas de prevención. Debido a la reciente desaparición del auror Ojoloco Moody- hizo una pausa por exclamaciones de sorpresa y algunos sollozos ahogados. –y también por las fugas de diversos aurores debido a que recibieron amenazas de muerte e intento de secuestros, el castillo está más desprotegido que el año pasado y como consecuencia, ustedes están desprotegidos. Por eso el ministerio prefiere que ustedes decidan qué piensan que es lo mejor para su seguridad, y me temo que si la mayoría de ustedes decide irse, el colegio deberá cerrar y enviar a todos los demás a sus respectivas casas.- finalizó con pesar el anciano –así que ustedes deciden. Si desean que la escuela siga en pie deben quedarse, pero tened en cuenta que estaréis sin más protección que la del grupo de profesores y unos pocos aurores- hizo una mueca. –Deseo que elijan lo correcto, y quiero que piensen bien. Mañana por la mañana se irá el primer tren. Los que vayan allí recuerden que no podrán volver luego, y que el año próximo tendrán que terminar este año empezado.- un murmullo de disgusto se corrió por todo el salón. Nadie quería repetir el curso, pero la gran mayoría estaba atemorizados. Los únicos que pensaban en quedarse eran muy pocos, y entre ellos estaba el famoso trío de oro, todos los Weasleys, Luna, gran parte del ejercito del E.D., y un cuarteto Slytherin. Ellos no se quedarían para chuparle las medias al viejo loco, y mucho menos por las clases ni nada por el estilo. Se quedarían porque el señor oscuro tenía planes con ellos, y necesitaba espías lo bastante listos y valientes para quedarse allí con tantos de la Orden del Fénix dando vueltas. Ellos sabían que el Señor Oscuro se los recompensaría con honor y gloria. Los cuatro: Blaise, Theodore, Pansy y Draco; se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron cómplices, pero el momento lo arruinó Crabbe preguntando a qué hora saldría el próximo tren.

Hermione estaba feliz, le encantaba este estilo nuevo que sus amigas habían hecho para ella. Seguía todos los consejos de todas, pero hacia el atardecer estaba harta de los tacones y cansadísima de Lavender y Parvati, que creían que la estaban ayudando enormemente y se sentían como nuevas guías de Hermione en el mundo de la belleza. En ese momento estaban en el jardín y Hermione estaba hasta la cabeza de sus recomendaciones y consejos, así que estalló.

-Basta _Parvy_, no necesito de tu ayuda para aprender cómo abrocharme la camisa, y tampoco quiero lucir cómo tú, que pareces más bien una chica desesperada porque alguien le preste atención.- con estas palabras, Parvati la miró con el ceño fruncido a Hermione y contestó como quién regaña a una niña que no entiende que dos más dos es cuatro. –Herms, tranquila, sé que no te deben gustar mucho estos cambios por lo acostumbrada que estas a utilizar aquel aburrido uniforme. Pero estás más bella! Y eso nos lo debes a nosotras; Además...no seas egoísta! Imagina que felices que somos nosotras, tendremos a todos los chicos más lindos de todo Hogwarts!- dijo abrazando a lavender, que levantaba una ceja con suficiencia.

-Ash, me hartaron, ambas, suéltenme, no me toque más niñatas superficiales. No se los debo a ustedes, se lo debo a Ginny, ella _sí _sabe lo que quiero. Ustedes sólo se sumaron hace unas horas al ver todos los chicos que rechacé. Ustedes mismas lo dijeron _"no seas egoísta, piensa en cuantos chicos ganaremos tus amigas" _no servirá de nada si los ganan, los chicos en cuanto se acerquen y las conozcan saldrán despavoridos- aseguró Hermione. Ella no podía creer que estuviera insultando a las chismosas más grande de Hogwarts, y, sin pensarlo, se desahogaba tranquilamente, se sentía más libre al soltarle todas esas verdades en la cara a ese par de estúpidas. No era muy propio de ella, pero lo estaba haciendo. Y cuando acabó, _Parvy _y_ Lav-Lav _quedaron con la boca -metafóricamente hablando, porque no se callaban ni debajo del agua- cerrada. Ofendidas como estaban, ambas de fueron con las cabezas juntas cuchicheando de seguro chismes malvados sobre Hermione. Ésta suspiró molesta y se sentó en el césped contra un árbol. Se quitó los molestos tacones y se curó las diversas ampollas que tenía por todo el pie. Frunció el ceño dolorida y se masajeó las plantas de los pies, que era donde más le dolía. Cuando acabó, apoyó sus pies sobre el césped con rocío, que la tranquilizó y relajó. Se mantuvo así, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa fresca sobre su cara. Sonrió. Estas cosas eran las que más le gustaba de Hogwarts. Poder estar sola sin padres que te interrumpan la meditación con pequeñeces, o amigos siempre a tú alrededor, o profesores presionando. En Hogwarts había todo eso, pero también podías estar sola unos momentos, escaparte de la realidad, pasar tardes enteras sin charlas superficiales, al menos unos momentos de paz…comenzó a pensar, no quería abandonar todo esto, este era su último año aquí, y a ella le iba costar demaciadodesprenderse de esos momentos. La guerra ya era un hecho, las clases iban más difíciles que nunca, y más presiones por la edad, y el futuro..El futuro. Ella tenía ya escrito su futuro? Ese era? Seguir con Harry a destruir a Voldemort y no perecer en el intento? Y luego? Que haría? Después de ganar, -con mucha suerte- que sería? Ella no quería robarle protagonismo ni mucho menos sentía envidia por Harry, pero ella quería...algo más. No le gustaba estar completamente atada a ese fututo. Quería probar posibilidades, quería escribir su camino. Cómo si por forma parte del trío de oro, el inseparable, no tenía más oportunidades. Todas las esperanzas, de todos, encima de ellos tres. Sabía que Harry no los obligaba a nada, pero ella...no era cobarde, y temía que saliendo de ese camino trazado de antemano, demostraría lo contrario, y todos y cada uno de los magos y brujas del mundo entero la tomarían de cobarde. Hasta Ron y Harry, -aunque nunca lo dirían- se sentirían decepcionados. Pero lo que ella quería no era formar parte de una historia, quería tener _su _historia. Escribirla en su futuro. Equivocarse para perfeccionarla. No tener escrito todo de antemano, saber exactamente qué ocurrirá si te equivocas. Hermione ya había abierto los ojos a estas alturas y estaba jugueteando con su collar de piedra roja. De repente recordó algo. Desde primero hasta cuarto, cuando se alejó un poco de la biblioteca porque allí todos la miraban con los ojos entornados y malévolos desde que había ido a baile de navidad con Viktor Krum. Se había olvidado completamente de sus investigaciones que había iniciado por aquel extraño encuentro con Draco Malfoy el primer día en el tren. No había encontrado mucho, sólo sabía que su piedra no era una piedra común, ya que se heredaba por familia y que era la piedra de Fuego, y era única en su especie. Hermione no había entendido cómo diablos había legado esa piedra a sus manos, ya que ella era hija de muggles. No podía haberla heredado…y que ella supiera no había tenido jamás un mago o bruja en su familia. Al menos eso le dijeron sus padres cuando les preguntó, aunque ellos le contestaron algo nerviosos y su madre no la miraba a los ojos como siempre hacía cuando Hermione le preguntaba cosas, mientras que su padre había exclamado de repente ¿quién tiene hambre? Yo muero por un sándwich y había evadido su pregunta, aunque Hermione luego le volvió a preguntar bajo amenaza de que si no le decía él ella le iría a preguntar a su abuelo, y a él siempre le habían dado miedo las cosas extrañas que podía hacer su nieta con las porcelana china de su repisa.

Un ruido extraño la alejó de sus pensamientos. Casi sin darse cuenta el sol ya se estaba poniendo, y algunas estrellas cercanas ya se notaban en el cielo naranja-rojizo del atardecer. Hermione miró hacia ambos lados y descubrió de repente el causante de ese ruido. Era Draco Malfoy, quién tenía las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba en su dirección mirando cómo ella al cielo. No parecía haber notado que Hermione se encontraba a menos de cinco metros de él. Parecía preocupado, o al menos sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba solo y no lo seguía su acostumbrada comitiva de Parkinson-Zabinni-Crabbe-Goyle-Nott. A Hermione le sorprendió, porque nunca lo había visto tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera hubiese descubierto que ella se encontraba allí. Hasta que un hipido inesperado la delató; se estaba congelando, había olvidado su capa en el castillo.

Enseguida cambió su expresión, y la cubrió con la máscara de siempre: odio, repugnancia...tristeza. Hermione sólo lo había visto con tanta intensidad aquel primer día en el que sus collares habían quedado pegados.

Draco sólo la miró cansinamente, ya ni ganas tenía de buscar insultos ingeniosos. Se sentía completamente abatido, todo le caía en sus hombros. Se tocó la frente con expresión cansada y bajó la mirada, no le preocupaba lo que sea que pensara la chica.

Hermione no supo muy bien que hizo en ese momento, pero se sentía tan identificada con lo que sentía Draco, sin que él le haya dicho nada, como sólo mirar su expresión cansada, preocupada, triste…así que extendió su mano apenas, e inconscientemente. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente la mano derecha de Draco, y la entrelazó apenas con la suya. Draco enseguida levantó su mirada completamente sorprendido, casi tanto cómo la misma Hermione. Pero ella no se detuvo allí. En cuanto entrelazó completamente su mano con la de Draco, una fuerza extraña los pegó de sopetón, tanto y tan rápido que casi sintieron dolor por el golpe, sus torsos se habían pegado y no se podían separar. Por más que ambos tironearon, no se podían soltar. Ni siquiera la idea de Hermione de aquel lejano día en el tren, porque no tenían siquiera lugar para sacarse sus collares. Pero esta vez Hermione no sentía ganas de separarse. Extrañamente, se sentía a gusto pegada contra Draco.

Aunque ella no lo creyera posible, Draco tampoco sentía deseos de soltarse. En ese momento en que Hermione se había atrevido a entrelazar su mano con la de él, él se sintió como si hubiesen disipado todos sus problemas. Se sintió cómodo pegado a ella. Cruzó su mirada con la de ella, que lo miraba interrogativamente, cómo si supiera en qué pensaba él y pensara lo mismo.

-Qué diablos ocurre Granger?- preguntó Draco tironeando para soltarse. El efecto se había roto, y Hermione soltó un suspiro como despertándose de un sueño.

-No lo sé..pero nuestros collares? No los puedo ver, están demaciado pegados uno con el otro- contestó ella

Y era verdad. Pero no sólo no los podían ver por lo pegados que estaban, sino porque brillaban tanto que no se podía diferenciar la camisa de uno con la del otro. Pero era una luz diferente al del primer día. Era una mezcla de rojo y azul, un violeta intenso y oscuro.

-Y esto?- preguntaron ambos.

-uf, ya, lo único que me faltaba. Ahora no podemos utilizar tu fantástica idea de sacarnos los collares Granger. Están literalmente, unidos. Pegados. Algún hechizo que hayas hecho, seguro. Para tener una excusa para acercarte a mi, verdad? Es eso! Desde el primer día! Ja! Quién lo iba a decir, la sangre sucia enamorada de mí!- exclamó burlón Draco. En realidad no creía en eso, pero con tal de humillarla y echarle la culpa de esto, cualquier cosa.

-cállate Malfoy, ni aunque fueras el último hombre en el planeta me enamoraría de tu asquerosa figura, tu mente podrida y mortífaga, de alguien que no se valora ni a sí mismo revolcándose con mujeres baratas como es Parkinson- replicó Hermione, altiva y desafiante.

-entonces estas celosa, verdad? Te mueres de los celos porque estoy con Pansy..ja! además, que sepas que yo tampoco estaría contigo, asquerosa sangre sucia griffindoriana, nunca estarías a la altura del príncipe de Slytherin- replicó Draco, aunque verdaderamente, las palabras de Hermione le habían herido. Ella no lo conocía, si lo hubiese conocido, jamás hubiese utilizado la palabra "mortífago". Él jamás hubiese elegido ser mortífago si podría haber elegido. Su padre lo había obligado, y ya habían impuesto la fecha cuando sería iniciado.

-jamás Malfoy. Jamás te besaría como lo hace esa arpía, me da asco de sólo pensarlo y evocarlo como se enrosca a ti como serpiente asquerosa que es- escupió Hermione esas palabras cómo si fuesen veneno, realmente quería ganar esta vez.

-pero..quién habló de besar?- sonrió burlón Draco. –es en eso lo que estas pensando. Por eso me tomaste de la mano e intentaste seducirme con trucos baratos. Y luego criticas a Pansy de ser una mujerzuela. Eso es lo que deseas verdad? Deseas besarme- Con estas palabras, Draco pegó su frente con la de ella, acercándose pero no besándola.

A Hermione se le mezclaban las ideas, no podía pensar muy claramente, ahora que tenía a ese adonis rubio. _Realmente es bello. Es divino, es una lástima que sea tan...tan qué? Es inteligente, pero con esa maldita máscara que utiliza siempre...por qué diablos tuvo que hablar...antes de que abriera su condenada boca seductora me sentía tan cómoda…ahora, diablos! No puedo decir nada, ni moverme, porque si hago algo estamparía sus labios contra los míos...y pasaré peor vergüenza! Se dará cuenta que nunca he besado a nadie!_ Pensaba Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior. Que pensaba? Era Draco Malfoy, el idiota más grande del planeta! _Pero condenadamente hermoso _le contestaba esa maldita voz interior.

A su vez, Draco pensaba en qué más podía hacer para atormentar a Granger. Se notaba al kilómetro que estaba nerviosa. Y lo remarcaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. _Nunca me había fijado. Granger tiene labios carnosos y tentadores. Qué sabor tendrán? _Se preguntó Draco sonriendo inconsciente _qué diablos estoy pensando? Es Granger! la sangre sucia! La sabelotodo amiga del cara rajada y el zanahoria pobretón…pero maldición, de veras tiene una boca seductora. Y unos ojos profundos…cómo nunca pude apreciarlo? Unos ojos color miel derretida…para colmo me mira indecisa, algo que remarca el color dulce…que estará pensando? _

Lo que ninguno sabía –por estar tan concentrados en descubrirse- es que su collares emitían una luz -ahora- lila claro, una luz cálida y fría la vez. Lo que no sabían era que ahora ambos pensaban lo mismo, por eso ambos collares emitían una luz clara. Cuando habían discutido, ambos mentían, y coincidían en eso. Mentían para no quedar mal frente al otro. Y la luz de ambos collares, rojo y azul, se habían compenetrado, y cómo los sentimientos de sus dueños eran los mismos, y eran sentimientos intensos y malvados, era una luz oscura, violeta casi negro, y ahora, cómo se descubrían, y no sabían que pensaban lo mismo que el otro, la luz de los collares lo revelaba. Ambos experimentaban sentimientos nuevos, y más tranquilos, y no los experimentaban con intenciones de herir o lastimar. Eran inocentes, entonces la luz era lila claro, tranquilo.

Draco entonces, atormentado por sus cavilaciones de que si los labios de Hermione sabrían igual que lo que representaban sus ojos –ósea, miel- se inclinó para salvar ese pequeño espacio que había entre sus labios y estampó los suyos con los de ella. Hermione estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y cuando sintió un peso sobre su boca, notó los fríos labios de Draco que la besaban. No era un beso muy suave, sino un beso…extraño. Draco quería descubrir su sabor y Hermione deseaba que Draco no se llevar una impresión de ella como si fuese una monja. Por lo que siguió el beso intentando parecer cómo si tuviese mucha experiencia en eso. Draco lo notaba, y seguía besándola con intensidad, como forzándola, torturándola deliciosamente. Ya había sacado la conclusión que se había planteado en su mente. Los labios de Hermione no eran de sabor miel, sino una mezcla de avellana, con el aroma del perfume de la chica, un perfume suave, pero delicioso y cálido, con aroma a frutos del bosque, que emitía una sensación de ingenuidad y tentación, pero decididamente era muy agradable, y más agradable era sentir los labios de ella siguiendo el beso. Pero su parte Slytherin no tardó en aparecer y le recordó quién era y qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se separó de golpe y con ese golpe logró soltarse de su collar, que cayó al suelo con la cadena rota. Hermione pestañó de repente confundida y se alejó cayéndose en el césped.

-Ya he cumplido tu deseo Granger. Recuérdalo porque jamás lo volverás a sentir- dijo burlón Draco y se alejó con su collar roto en la mano, dejándola a Hermione completamente confundida bajo un cielo oscuro sin estrellas.

* * *

**Buenas Lindaas! :D como andan todas mis lectoras? Perdonen si me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero este es el capítulo más largo que escribí de todos *.* y creo el más lindo hasta ahora...xD jej..bueno, sabré si les ha gustado el capítulo con sus reviews..las quiero mucho, gracias por leerme!! =) besoos!**

**Rose**


	5. Caliente, frío tibio?

**Calor, Frío…tibio?**

**Jeje...Aquii vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste!**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione volvió a su torre algo confundida. Que diablos había pasado?? Desde cuando...desde cuando Draco Malfoy anda besando a chicas por ahí??? Estaba completamente contrariada y lo peor era…que le había gustado. Que le había encantado aquel beso. Besaba tan bien, tan de…dios, ángel. Parecía un ángel caído, bellísimo…y malvado_. No no no Hermione, es Malfoy, tu enemigo desde el primer día…_Pero besa increíble. _Pero sigue siendo el peor de los Syltherins.._Igual es hermoso…**Basta! **pensó Hermione enojada. Su charla interior sólo la estaba ayudando a confundirse aún más. Suspiró molesta y entró en la sala común. Desde allí sintió olor a quemado y vio un par de cabezas pelirrojas riéndose a coro de un chasco que explotaba y rebotaba convirtiendo a toda la sala común en un verdadero desastre.

-que diablos está pasando aquí??- preguntó enojada mirando al grupito liderado por los gemelos Weasley. En parte les agradecía, su interrupción había cortado esa charla que estaba teniendo con su conciencia, antes de que se pasara a cosas más serias.

Lo que Hermione menos se imaginaba es que había dejado pensando en exactamente lo mismo al Syltherin, que en este momento estaba jugando –o al menos lo simulaba- al ajedrez mágico con Blaise, quien también cavilaba sobre el raro comportamiento de su mejor amigo. Le preocupaba, ya que la última vez que lo había visto salir de la sala iba con una mirada algo extraña, como si planeara algo pero no se animara a hacerlo. Y cuando había vuelto, hacía ya dos horas, tenía la misma cara, pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos, y que, cuando Pansy empezó a hacerle insinuaciones –que, como de costumbre, terminaban como ella quería, ya que Draco satisfacía su ego y su lujuria banal con Pansy, que lo adoraba como si fuese un dios- Este brillo se evaporó, y echó a Pansy de su vista, humillándola frente a todos los que estaban en la sala.

Zabinni se preocupaba verdaderamente por Draco, ya que él por lo general era un tipo de pocas palabras, y esas pocas siempre se las destinaba a charlar con él y Theodore y –por descontado- a humillar a los Griffindorianos. Pero ya hacía una semana larga que sólo se dedicaba a humillar a una sola persona de todo Griffindor: Hermione Granger. Esa muchacha tan aburrida y con apariencia tan poco sensual, que incluso si la comparaban con McGonagall salía ganando la profesora. Bah, en realidad Blaise no creía eso. Él hubiese preferido mil veces a Granger antes que la vieja de McGonagall. Esa mujer era absolutamente repulsiva, aún más que una sangre sucia. _Probablemente porque las sangre sucias también son humanas, al fin y al cabo. _Pensó sonriendo, recordando la vez que se había fijado en la corta falda de la menor de los Weasley. _Esa si que está buena. Y para colmo, deja resbalar sus libros a propósito, sólo para atraer la atención de los chicos al agacharse. _Zabinni se quedó pensando un momento en faldas y pelirrojas, y rápidamente volvió su mente al juego, aprovechando el embotamiento de Draco para cambiar de lugar algunas piezas y ganar. Cuando gritó "Jaque" Draco apenas se inmutó, estaba muy ocupado mirando al vacío con una sonrisa de bobo.

En esa noche, a Hermione le costó muchísimo dormirse, debido al calor que sentía. Estaba toda sudorosa, y eso que acababa de salir de la ducha por quinta vez. Iba y venía, y en diez minutos debía volver a ir a "secarse" con la ducha, ya que estaba completamente empapada del sudor. Eso se lo debía a su collar, que brillaba con una intensidad tremenda, y le producía muchísimo calor. Esta vez, se había avivado y le había puesto un hechizo de impermeabilidad así no lo tocaba el agua, y así se evitaba las marcas de fuego en su piel. No entendía ni quería pensar mucho en el tema, pero su collar verdaderamente se estaba transformando en una completa molestia. Ahora nisiquiera podía quitárselo! Era enfermizo. Y no sabía qué haría mañana en clases. Seguro la mandarían a enfermería por su alta temperatura y al no poder solucionar el problema Madame Pomfrey, la mandarían a San Mungo. Y eso era lo menos que quería. Por una extraña razón, algo en su interior le decía que nadie más debía enterarse de su collar, y el extraño suceso que Malfoy tenía uno igual. Ni siquiera a sus amigos se los había mencionado. _Nadie_ lo sabría.

Draco opinaba exactamente lo mismo, sólo que él por razones muy aclaradas. No debían saber que él tenía un collar similar al de Granger por el simple hecho de que era una sangre sucia. Así de simple. Si descubrían que él, un Malfoy, tenía _algo _parecido a una sangre sucia griffindoriana, las burlas y humillaciones no acabarían jamás. Además, se trataba de algo…podría decirse como íntimo. Y además, si llegaban a enterarse de esa coincidencia entre Granger y él, empezarían los rumores y toda la escuela se enteraría de lo que había pasado esa tarde. Esa _maravillosa_ tarde. _Había sentido casi que tocaba el cielo_. Pero qué diablos estoy pensando Draco Malfoy? Es una repulsiva sangre sucia! No debe de importarme en absoluto! Es sólo una griffindoriana sabelotodo pesada. No debe siquiera interesarme!_ Lo sé, lo sé…pero ese beso fue fantástico, admítelo…se notaba a leguas que eran labios completamente vírgenes, y ese beso fue increíblemente dulce, el mejor de toda tu vida._ Sólo porque ella era inexperta y me permitió manejarla a mi gusto. _No te mientas…por muy inexperta que fuera, besó genialmente…y el sabor de sus labios…parecía miel verdad? _Estoy intentando no recordármelo.

Con esto, Draco finalizó su pequeña charla interna y fue a buscarse una frazada. _Otra _frazada. Tenía puestas ya veintidós frazadas gruesísimas y aún tenía los pies azules y los labios morados. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y, nisiquiera los inútiles hechizos calóricos funcionaban en su helada piel. Temía estar enfermo, por lo que pensó ir a la enfermería, aunque no tuviera fiebre. (si tuviera fiebre al menos! Se sentía más helado que la nieve) al principio se negó a ir, pero luego, bajo ocho amenazas y un crujir de dedos por parte de Crabbe (ordenado por Zabinni) Draco se encaminó hacia la enfermería, con encima treinta y seis frazadas y temblando más que una gelatina.

Hermione vagaba por los pasillos completamente a ciegas. Los pasillos estaban completamente a oscuras y por culpa de su estúpida discusión con sus amigos se había olvidado su varita sobre el sofá de la chimenea. Seguía sudando copiosamente y deseaba rápidamente a la enfermería. Mientras intentaba calmarse (la posibilidad de una auto combustión* la asustaba severamente) recordó la discusión que había tenido con Harry y Ron al no querer ir a la enfermería.

_-Vamos Hermione…mírate! Estas completamente sudada y prácticamente estás echa fuego. Deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa y ve ya a la enfermería- gritó exasperado Harry, al ver a que su amiga podía camuflarse fácilmente con la bandera de Griffindor al tener el mismo tono en su piel._

_-No Harry, ya he dicho que no quiero ir!- contestaba Hermione. –Es solo un sofocón, ya estoy mejor- aseguró sonriente, pero su cuerpo la delataba; sudaba a mares._

_-HERMIONE! Vete ya mismo a la enfermería, debes estar muy enferma! Vamos, yo te llevaré!- dijo Ron perdiendo la paciencia y tomándola de un brazo. –Vamos- la tironeó hacia el retrato, pero Hermione se zafó y exclamó: -Bueno! Iré! Pero al menos déjenme ir sola, no quiero tener guardaespaldas tan pesados como ustedes!- dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se encaminó por el pasillo hacia la enfermería completamente furiosa._

Hermione suspiró triste, ella odiaba pelearse o discutir con sus amigos. Últimamente se sentía muy apresada entre ellos, y por eso por últimamente se escapaba a cualquier lado donde pudiera sumirse en su mundo. Allí todo era paz para ella, no había nada que la molestara o hiciera sufrir. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del silencio que reinaba en aquel pasillo intentando relajarse.

-Vamos Granger, despiértate!-

Hermione pestañeó de repente completamente asustada y miró hacia todos lados somnolienta. Aún seguía sintiendo un terrible calor, pero, ya que estaba recostada sobre el suelo, el frío de las losas lo aplacaba bastante.

-qu-que pasa?- murmuró aún adormilada. Se incorporó apenas y miró para ver quien era el que había interrumpido su pacífico sueño. Su corazón dio media vuelta cuando vio que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, y, peor todavía, su rostro estaba muy cercano al de ella.

-Que haces?- exclamó Hermione levantándose de un salto y retrocediendo.

-Me congelo, y tú? Vamos Granger, levántate, no puedes quedarte a dormir en el piso con la temperatura que tienes- contestó de mal humor Draco incorporándose a la vez y alejándose en dirección a la enfermería.

Hermione lo siguió algo confundida, pero algo le impidió seguir caminando y sintió como si le hubiesen echado un hechizo paralizante. Asustada, exclamó débilmente -Espera!- al ver que cada vez se alejaba más. –Espérame…- murmuró al notar que sus piernas le fallaban. Por más esfuerzos que hacía no pudo volver a pararse. Draco, al ver que Hermione casi se desmayaba llego a su lado corriendo y la sostuvo del brazo justo antes de que ella se desvaneciera.

-Que diablos..?- exclamó Draco sorprendido. Decidió apresurarse hacia la enfermería, después de todo ese era su propósito desde un principio, pero, muy en contra suya, no le sedujo la idea de dejar desmayada en medio del pasillo a Hermione. Con un bufido, se acercó a ella y la levantó en brazos dirigiéndose a la enfermería con paso apresurado.

* * *

En cuanto llegó, no se apresuró a llamar a la enfermera. Se sentía bien ahora con Hermione entre sus brazos. Había notado durante todo el trayecto que su frío desaparecía, dándole paso a una extraña tibieza que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir completamente en paz y tranquilo.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta sin emitir ruido alguno y depositó a Hermione en una camilla cercana. Casi bufó cuando tuvo que separarse de ese cuerpo tan suave y cálido.

Sin resistir la tentación, su mano rozó casi inconscientemente la mejilla de Hermione. Se sentía tan suave, y ese pequeño sonrojo que coloreaba su rostro la hacía ver angelical. Parecía que finalmente se había tranquilizado, ya que no se retorcía ni tenía la temperatura tan alta.

Tenía una temperatura ideal. Ideal para Draco. Y Draco tenía una temperatura ideal para Hermione.

* * *

_Se encontraba en una habitación parecida a la suya en la casa de sus padres, sólo que esta pieza tenia cosas de bebé y pintada de un lindo tono amarillo pastel. Justo en el momento en que Hermione pensaba en donde se encontraba entró alguien en la habitación. Hermione no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante aquel parecido tan extremo suyo con esa mujer. Sólo que ésta última parecía más grande y además, tenía una enorme panza de embarazada. _

_Hermione quiso tocarla, demostrarse a si misma que era real, pero no lo logró. La mujer miraba tiernamente la cuna mientras acariciaba su barriga y murmuraba: -Dentro de poco te tendré en mis brazos Hermi...el sanador me acaba de decir que nacerás dentro de muy poquito princesa.- _

_Luego, todo se puso muy oscuro y Hermione se sintió completamente mareada. En cuanto se repuso, vio que estaba en la misma habitación y que en ella se encontraba la misma mujer y un hombre alto, y muy apuesto. A Hermione le pareció que tenía la misma nariz y ojos que ella. Este hombre estaba sacando__** su**_ _collar_ _de una caja de terciopelo y se lo colocaba a una cosa diminuta que resultó ser un bebé. La mujer tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y Hermione no supo definir si eran de tristeza o emoción. De repente, la mujer se dio vuelta mirando a Hermione y mostrándole al bebé. A Hermione se le paró el corazón al verse a si misma en esa bebé. Era ella_. _La mujer quiso extender un brazo para tocar a Hermione y luego todo se disolvió._

-Señorita Granger, al fin se ha despertado- dijo Madame Pomfrey con alivio en la voz. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de pestañear cuando irrumpieron en la enfermería Ron y Harry, completamente despeinados, con las mochilas desarregladas y rostros que denotaban agitación.

Hermione pestañeó algo confundida. Donde estaba aquella mujer? Donde estaba esa bebé tan parecida a ella? Y… donde estaba Malfoy?

-Hermione! Como estas? Te sientes bien?- preguntó apresurado Ron, mientras Harry le tomaba la mano y la ayudaba a incorporarse en la cama.

-qu-que ocurrió? – preguntó algo soñolienta Hermione. Se sentía completamente confundida.

-Estuviste toda una semana delirando en sueños, con temperatura altísima- explicó Harry mirándola preocupado, como si temiera que Hermione se desvaneciese de un momento a otro.

-Estuve dormida todo ese tiempo?-preguntó sorprendida. No podía creer que se hubiera perdido una semana entera de clases, soñando con aquella perturbante mujer.

-Si, y para colmo nadie sabía qué tenias. Madame Pomfrey asegura que tendrías que haberte muerto por la temperatura tan alta que tenías- aseguró Ron sentándose en una silla contigua a la cama de Hermione.

-Eso es verdad- dijo Madame Pomfrey entrando por entre las cortinas. Portaba un frasco lleno de poción destinado a Hermione y cuando se lo entregó, se sintió el ruido que hace el calor con el agua. Todos los allí presentes miraron a Hermione preocupados, mientras ésta intentaba reprimir un grito de dolor. Esa maldita poción le había quemado toda la garganta!

-Que es esta cosa?- pregunto haciendo arqueadas.

-Su medicamento de los próximos tres meses- dijo con severidad la enfermera.

Hermione bufó. Se había perdido una semana importantísima en sus clases soñando sueños perturbantes y sin sentido. Y para coronar todo eso una parte de su sueño incluía, como de costumbre, a Draco Malfoy. Hermione frunció el ceño aún más. Nada podría ser peor.

Pero se equivocaba.

Era de noche ya, y Hermione no paraba de moverse y abrazarse la garganta. Le ardía mucho, y sentía como si la tuviera a piel viva. Se movía, se quejaba, y cada tanto sollozaba. Le dolía mucho y en esos momentos odiaba a todos. A Madame Pomfrey; por esa asquerosa y dolorosa poción que le había asignado; a Harry y ron; por permitírselo sabiendo lo mucho que a ella le dolía; a esa mujer de sus sueños, por retumbarle en su cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos; y aún más a Draco Malfoy; por hacerla pensar y pensar en aquel encuentro del cual había terminado en la enfermería, sin saber cómo ni en qué momento.

Un ruido de puerta oxidada tan propio de Hogwarts la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se giró suavemente y espió por un pequeño espacio que había entre sus cortinas y el pasillo. Vio algo que se movía y se giró rápidamente. No quería ir a ver, ya que últimamente todo lo que producía su curiosidad terminaba mal, como aquel beso con Malfoy.

Recordar a Malfoy la hizo bufar muy sonoramente, y quien fuera que estaba fuera, la oyó, ya que rápidamente se quedó quieto. Hermione permanecía acurrucada debajo de sus sábanas con el oído aguzado oyendo todo lo que hacía ese sujeto. Con miedo, descubrió que quien fuera que fuese esa persona, se dirigía a sus cortinas. Por la sombra se notaba que era un hombre, ya que de haber sido una mujer tendría una silueta no tan ancha en los hombros como aquella persona.

De repente, la cortina se abrió suavemente, y Hermione se acomodó fingiendo dormir. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una mano de hielo rozó su mejilla, llevándose con esa caricia todo el calor que a ella le sobraba y reemplazándolo con una frescura que se extendía por todo el cuerpo de ella. Suspiró placenteramente, ya que finalmente aquel molesto calor había huido de su cuerpo y sólo quedaba una frescura tranquilizante, que aplacaba todos los dolores y relajaba los sentidos..

* * *

**Bueno, miles de perdones por el retraso. Y si chicas, sigo viva u.u [para las que han preguntado]**

**Este capitulo me costó bastante, ya que lo reescribi en total 12 veces, y ninguna me convencía. Finalmente, con este me he quedado. no me convenció del todo, pero me parecía que era casi un pecado retrasarme tanto :S **

**Muchas gracias por leerme, y les agradezco de corazón todas las reviews. por lo general las contesto, y si no, mil disculpas, pero es por el poco tiempo que me queda a veces. Ahora que empezaron las vacaciones tendré mucho tiempo y ya estoy a la mitad del siguiente capítulo ;) por lo que no tardaré mucho en subirlo :)**

**Muchos besos! **

**Rose.-  
**


End file.
